


Heartache's Revenge

by Jevil_Joss



Series: The Legend of the Night Haunt [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, RWBY AU--Canon Divergence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: The Vytal tournament was being held in Atlas this year, and Jacques Schnee was holding the visiting students for a party.That was the planned part of the evening.(standalone in its series)
Series: The Legend of the Night Haunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877029
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the first book in the series to read this one, but this one does set place canonically afterwards.

The Haunt had planned a lot of attacks, assassinations, and heists. This one was no different from the others. She sighed, deep breath in, then out. 

The door to her warehouse opened, and a Ravenwing soldier burst in, pointing a gun towards her. "Freeze, criminal s--" A gunshot cracked, and red light crackled along the soldier's skin. He let out a silent scream as his body and soul were converted to pure magical energy, transported to the Haunt's watch as a cloud of red mist. The door swung shut. The Haunt jumped to her feet, walking a circle around the room's computer. It was a massive, hexagonal table, with a holographic display above it. Ruby nodded, tapping buttons as she passed each panel. She had everything she needed. 

She could kill them, easy. Just like she had so many times before in so many worlds. 

In her world, she had fallen in love with the most amazing woman she'd ever met. And that woman's family had been cruel to her, had hurt her. Now, she was getting vengeance for her love, despite the fact that they were separated right now. 

She made sure she had enough of her special bullets. She pulled out a pale white mask. It had only a single eyehole in the center, with four red lines converging on the eye from the sides. Three lines were on each side of the mask's chin. Ruby settled it over her face. 

The Night Haunt was going to strike, and she was going to kill. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going well, or so Ruby thought. Yet Weiss was stressed, and clearly not having fun at her father's party. Even Winter's presence failed to cheer her up. Ruby had known that Weiss had had what she referred to as a 'difficult childhood', but she didn't know any specifics. 

Weiss sat, several tables away, staring blankly into the air. 

"We need to do something," Ruby muttered. 

"There's nothing we can do," Yang said with a shrug. "If the problem does lie with her family, as we suspect, then what can we hope to do?"

"'As we suspect'," Blake scoffed. "Let's face it. Jacques Schnee is one of the worst people living on this planet, and I'd have to meet someone truly abhorrent to change my mind on that front. I can't imagine what growing up with him as a father would be like. But I can imagine it not being the kind one wants to have to remember, or be reminded of."

"Blake," Ruby hissed. "You can't speak of our host that way!"

"I wouldn't care even if he heard me. What's he going to do, through me out of his party?" Blake scoffed, sipping punch. 

The Haunt fell from the vent, landing in a crouch on all fours, then moved through the room to the large, thrumming generator. 

"Showtime." She slashed it open, pipes and cords flying everywhere as a hissing stream of exhaust spewed from the generator. 

Then the lights cut out. 

The lights cut out, and immediately the party guests started freaking out. 

"Where's Jaune?"

"Over here."

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot?"

"I _know_ someone did NOT just yank my tail."

At Ruby's table, Yang burst into a light glow, her hair flaming just ever so slightly as she activated her Semblance. Weiss used the light to come over, a look of concern on her face. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, nodding as she looked around. All around the room, people were turning on lights. Some took up the candles set up and lifted them for the limited light they provided. 

"He couldn't have had the party during the daytime, couldn't he?" Blake sighed. Ruby elbowed her, giving her a sharp look before nodding to Weiss. Weiss opened her mouth, about to say something, then stopped, clearly trying to figure out what that had been about. Before she could properly organize herself, a light came on at the head of the room. Jacques Schnee himself was lifting his scroll, shining the light around the room. "Now then, everyone calm down! I'm sure it's just a problem with electrical. And even if its not, what safer place could we have then a room filled with both armed guards and Huntsmen in training? I'll send some people down to check on the power. In the meantime, please! Don't stop enjoying yourselves! It is a _party,_ after all!"

Blake let out a disgusted noise. 

"Why did you even come?" Yang asked her, turning off her Semblance as one of Jacques' men set a lamp on their table. 

"Because you wouldn't stop nagging me about it," Blake said, glaring at Yang. 

"Oh. Right." Yang frowned. "Okay. Nevermind."

"How did we lose power?" Ruby asked, trying to change the subject. "Did one of the lines break?"

"Our mansion isn't connected to the electrical grid," Weiss replied. "It's a private generator in our basement. Father found out it was cheaper and he doesn't rely on power from someone else--everything is within his control. Bonus points because it's a Dust powered generator, meaning we can just use our own exported goods to fuel it."

"You don't think someone sabotaged it, do you?" Yang asked, hesitantly. 

"With how much Father broadcast his 'charitably' hosting a party for the foreign students? Unlikely. It would be a poor decision to try and attack the mansion tonight."

"I have Martin on the generator," Jacques told Ozpin consolingly. "Relax. He's the head of my security, he can handle a few degenerates."

"I still have my doubts," Ozpin said, drinking his cocoa. 

Jacques pulled out his scroll, calling Martin up. "Dear Martin, sir, would you mind explaining to my friend why everything is fine down there?" 

A deep voice laughed, though static tinged the call. "I get you might be concerned, sir, but rest assured that me and my boys have everything under control. We've got some electricians checking on the gen, we're keeping watch. It looks like it just blew a fuse or something."

Ozpin heard a clang of metal and loud, incoherent swearing from the other end of the call. "Eh--scratch that last part. Looks like someone took a sword to this thing. Hey, where's Sky and Sappho?"

Shouts. "Who are you? Stand down!" Martin cried. Gunfire. Several people screamed. More gunfire. A clanging sound. The sound of a sword ripping through leather and flesh. Splattering, squelching sounds. 

"Just shoot her!" Martin cried, and more gunfire sounded. A mechanical sound echoed through the room they were in, and then the crunch of bones and screams. Then, Martin's voice screamed, and the scroll cut off into static. 

Jacques had turned paler than his suit. He tried to say something several times, but couldn't find anything to say. 

"I'm going to make sure my students keep their weapons close," Ozpin said, rising. "You make sure your men can handle the demon loose in your building. And I promise that I will hold you responsible for each of my students that die tonight." Without another word, he left.

Jacques gulped. He called in a butler, saying to them, "Get me Ironwood."


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss left the main party room, and Blake followed after her. Ruby and Yang were a step behind them as Weiss sat at the top of a set of steps. 

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. 

"Nothing," Weiss said, sighing. A backup generator had come on somewhere, and a few lights were lit dimly, making a thin outline of everything. 

"Then why aren't you in the party?" Yang asked, sitting besides her. 

"It's just...I went to Vale instead of Atlas so I could get away from my family. Just...they were all cruel, or sick, and...it didn't make much of a good childhood. So I wanted to get away from that. It...took some convincing, but I got him to let me go. And now, here I am. I just...waltzed right back here. Like I hadn't spent so much effort trying to leave. And it's just--"

Blake shushed her, and everyone stared at her in disbelief. Blake pointed to the bottom of the steps, where one of the shadows moved. In the dark, none of the other three had noticed the figure. But Blake's night vision gave her a clear view of a red cloaked figure in a black blouse and skirt. A strange eye insignia was emblazoned on her wrist, and a pale Grimm mask was settled over her face. The figure held a crystal, jagged sword loosely in her left hand, blood dripping from the blade. The figure moved on, making no sound as she walked. Blake crept down the steps, peeking around the banisters to stare after her. 

The figure stopped suddenly as team RWBY came to the bottom of the stairs. The mask was lifted to the ceiling, and the figure sniffed the air and growled. She pushed a button on her sword, and it converted itself to a rifle. The figure spun on her heels, firing off a shot. A flower pot on top of the banister in the middle of team RWBY exploded, shards of pottery flying everywhere. 

"Who are you?" Ruby cried, pulling out Crescent Rose. Four weapons were pointed at the figure, who stood silently. 

"Shit," she muttered, then turned and ran. She blitzed around a corner, moving fast. Yang rocketed forward, rushing through hallways of armor. She saw the figure slip down a side corridor, and without a second thought, ran after her. 

"Get back here!" she shouted, firing shots at the figure. The figure exploded into a burst of rose petals, the shot going through an empty cloud. The cloud reformed into the figure who pulled out her gun and fired several shots at Yang. Yang rolled across the ground, coming back onto her feet. The figure burst out the end of the hallway, disappearing. Yang slid to a stop, looking around the empty room, seeing tall stone pillars but no terrorist. 

"Yang...slow...down..." Ruby's voice panted from behind her. 

Yang sighed, shoulders slumping. "She got away," Yang muttered, turning to face Ruby. 

A crystal sword punched through her chest. Yang's jaw dropped, seeing Ruby close her eyes and grit her teeth, then kick Yang off her sword. Yang clutched at her, ripping a fragment of cloth from her jacket as she slammed into a pillar, and collapsed onto the ground, consciousness fading. 

Blake had gotten separated from Ruby and Weiss--they'd gone down the wrong path. Maybe Yang had gone the wrong path, and Blake was following her to the wrong place. 

All such thoughts vanished as she came out into the room. Yang, bleeding and unconscious, lay against a pillar, her Aura flickering weakly around her. Above her stood Ruby Rose, though her dress was much darker. She settled the Grimm mask over her face as she faced Blake. 

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. "Ruby? What did you do?"

"I'm not your friend," the figure said. She pulled out her gun, firing at Blake. Blake jumped to the side with her Semblance, propelled herself forward, and lunged for Ruby. Ruby caught her by the wrist, flipped the Faunus over her head, and slammed her into the ground. Then, almost as an afterthought, she ripped a strip of cloth from Blake's jacket and ran. She disappeared from the room fast. Blake stopped herself, then turned and fell to the ground besides Yang. Yang's breathing was steady, but she was out cold. 

"We took a wrong turn!" Ruby called out, entering the room with Weiss right behind her. "We got turned around, we thought she'd went the other--Yang!" 

Ruby collapsed besides her sister, checking her pulse. "She...she seems stable," Blake stuttered. She was in shock, she realized. _Snap out of it. Focus._

"What happened?" Weiss asked. 

"I don't know. The figure--that criminal--was standing over her with her sword out. I--I don't think there was any sort of struggle. She had her mask off, and--and she had your face, Ruby. She looked exactly like you. I think she used this to fool Yang."

"That would explain why her Aura's full but she's bleeding out," Ruby whispered. "But...how? How would she look like me?"

"What happened to your coat?" Weiss asked slowly. 

"What?" Blake looked down at where the evil Ruby had torn her coat. "The--the criminal grabbed at my coat."

"Why would she do that?" Weiss asked, again, talking slow. 

Blake shrugged. "I don't know. Does this really matter right now? We've got to get Yang to the infirmary! Or just a paramedic! Or anything!"

Weiss reached between Ruby and Blake, and carefully pried from Yang's fingers a strip of black cloth matching the rip in Blake's coat. 

"This is from your coat," Weiss stated. 

"No. That must be from the evil Ruby," Blake stated. 

"Who, for some reason, just grabbed and ripped a bit off your coat."

"What are you saying?" Blake asked, frowning. 

"You and Yang were alone. Whoever hurt Yang was someone she knew and trusted enough to lower her Aura around. We hunted a strange figure who mysteriously disappeared into thin air. Yang clearly ripped a piece off your jacket, and you _lied_ about this. And you happen to be the only person I know who can be in two places at once. Blake. Did you...attack Yang?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Blake gasped. "Why would I hurt her? Think motives here, Weiss. What reason would I have for attacking your family's manor?"

"Mr. Schnee," Ruby whispered in shock. "You were just talking about how much you hated her family. You planned to attack them, then Yang got in the way and you had to attack her."

"No! That's not what happened. I didn't attack Yang!" Blake cried, standing up and backing away from them. "I didn't! It may look like I did, but I didn't!"

"Blake," Weiss said, hand on her rapier. "Please. Come with us. Ruby, can you carry Yang?"

Ruby nodded, picking up her sister. "Blake. With us. And hand me your sword." Weiss extended one hand. 

"You--you really believe I did it?" Blake asked. 

"I don't know what to believe this moment. I can't think of why you'd attack Yang, and I can't for the life of me how you'd make one of your shadows shoot at us. But please. Don't give me reason to believe this."

Blake spluttered, trying to reply. They couldn't catch the doppelganger if Blake was behind bars. Ozpin wouldn't let her out of his sight. Then it might come out that she was a Faunus...and potentially, an ex-White Fang member. 

She couldn't do that. She had to catch the Ruby clone. 

"I'm sorry," she said, then jumped away, leaving behind one of her Semblance clones. Weiss struck it down almost immediately, just a little too slow to hit the real Blake who took off running after the evil Ruby. 

"Let's get Yang to Ozpin," Weiss said, lifting her rapier. 

"You...did she really attack Yang?"

Weiss stared after her. "I don't know, Ruby. I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow Schnee was, perhaps, once a good parent, but now cared more about feeding her demons than her children. The Haunt stepped over empty beer bottles as she crept through the room. Everyone fed their demons occasionally--and by the looks of things, Willow's were very well fed indeed. The Haunt stabbed her in the back, activating her special Dust. Willow didn't even cry out as she died, her body disappearing and her half-empty beer bottle crashing to the ground. 

In her world, Ruby's team had been wrongfully imprisoned--not really in 'her' world, though, because Ravenwing worked between dimensions. Her team was secured in Ravencry, and had stayed even past their sentence. At a certain point, Ravenwing wasn't even trying to pretend to be the good guys. 

Once Ruby had converted enough people to pure magical power, she could bring Ravencry down to Earth and free her team. She didn't know--or particularly care--what happened after that. She had to save her friends because she knew that any of them would do the same in her spot. 

Would they even understand that, though? Would she be able to reunite with her friends at all, or would even they shun her for the monster she'd become? Even during their time on their world, they weren't _that_ bad.

She sighed, exiting the room and closing the door behind her. _Whatever. Do the job, get it done. Avenge the wrongs done to Weiss in this world._

Wasn't that hard, was it?

Blake sat down, taking a moment to breath. Now that she was calmer, she realized how stupid she'd been. _If they had thought I could be innocent before, they certainly won't think so now! After I ran! And what happens when Yang wakes up and hears their side of the story? If they even tell it and don't just say, 'Blake stabbed you'._

She shuddered, trying to calm down. 

"You look to be in a tight spot," a male voice said. "Admittedly, Father's party is making finding some time to one's self rather difficult."

"Father..." Blake looked over at the white haired kid, seeing an uncanny resemblance to Weiss. "Are you Weiss's brother?"

He smiled. "Yes, I see the resemblance is easy to see, right?"

"Why are you just standing around here? You had to have noticed when the lights went out."

"So many more people here than normal, I'm hardly surprised that old generator couldn't handle it," he chuckled. "I'm Whitley."

Blake jumped to her feet. "There's a criminal here! She stabbed my friend and she's--" Blake moved Whitley aside, seeing the evil Ruby standing in the middle of the hallway, crystalline sword drawn. "Stay behind me if you want to live," Blake said, Gambol Shroud out in an instant. 

"Overly dramatic of you, isn't it?" the figure asked, sword swinging. "You know, I'd think that you'd be just fine letting him die, and sacrificing yourself for him seemed out of the question."

"Shut it! I'm a Huntress, my job is to protect people!" Blake cried. "I don't care if it's the nicest, most innocent child on the planet, or the cruelest, most despicable old man on the planet. It's my job to protect them!"

"What if he's one of the ones you're supposed to protect people from?" the figure asked, stepping forward. "This child is cruel and sadistic. Ask Weiss, I'm sure she'll verify his cruelty."

"And I'm sure she'll tell me she loves him anyway!" Blake said. 

The figure shook its head. "Oi. Well, I tried." She pulled out her sword, but a woman jumped past her, scoring a hit along the side of the mask and landing in front of Blake. The Grimm mask fell to the ground, shattering, exposing Ruby's face on the figure, looking surprised and shocked. 

Winter raised her sword. "Get Whitley and run. Get Ironwood or Ozpin or anyone, send them here to help. I'll deal with her while I can, but I'm not sure I can win. Send for reinforcements."

"But--"

" _Save my brother. Go."_

Blake didn't say anything else, and grabbed Whitley by the hand and led him off. 

The evil Ruby hadn't moved from her position, still staring at the broken shards of her mask. "Those are hard to get," she muttered. 

Winter lunged, her blade meeting her opponent's. 

"Okay then. Let's end this."


	5. Chapter 5

"It looks like someone was in here," Ruby said, picking up a beer bottle of the floor. "But the room's empty now."

"Mom was in here," Weiss whispered. "But where did she go?"

Ruby put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We'll find her. She'll be fine."

"You can't promise that," Weiss replied. "She's most likely dead by now."

Ruby couldn't think of a response, but didn't move away. "Weiss..."

They were interrupted by the sounds of someone struggling. Weiss left the room lightning fast, leaving Ruby behind. Ruby sighed, following Weiss out the door. They walked into a long hallway--something Jacques seemed quite fond of--and stopped short. Winter hung from one of the pillars, pinned by her own swords through her hands. She wriggled, trying to free her hands. 

"Oh my gods!" Weiss cried, rushing over. She leapt up, pulling Winter's swords from her hands. Winter fell to the ground, grunting in pain. "Winter! Are you--"

"Can it," Winter interrupted. "She's after Whitley."

"Who is?" Ruby asked slowly. 

"You."

There was a silence. "She looks like me?" Ruby asked hesitantly. 

"Yes! Now hurry! Go help him! I don't know if your teammate will be able to hide from her." Winter gritted her teeth, ripping pieces off her sleeves and using them to bandage her hands. 

"What about--"

"Shut up! Go! Save him!" Winter cried, glaring. "Just for once, Weiss, _do what you're told!"_

Weiss flinched, then rushed in the direction Winter had pointed. Winter collapsed against the pillar, tightening the bandages around her hands with difficulty. She shuddered. She hadn't lasted five minutes against the evil Ruby. She'd lost fast, and then been pinned to a pillar by her own swords. But...she hadn't been killed. The evil Ruby had not killed her, for some reason. Despite her evident fury at Winter, she had spared her. 

Winter wanted answers. But she doubted she'd ever get them. 

Blake and Whitley hid under a bed, staring at the door. 

"Who is she?" Whitley asked, but Blake shushed her. She clamped her own mouth shut as the door opened and a pair of black boots clicked into the room. 

"Blake?" Ruby asked. Blake let out a sigh of relief, but then hesitated. 

"I--we, uh, fought her. The evil 'me'. Her mask was gone, and--oh, the two of us owe you an apology. I--I don't even know if you're in this room." The bed sagged as Ruby sat on it. "We shouldn't have doubted or suspect you, Blake. We're sorry. Please. Come out so we can deal with this together."

Blake crept out from beneath the bed, looking at Ruby's back. "It's okay. I think I'd have suspected me too, under those circumstances."

Ruby jumped, clearly surprised. Her eyes flicked over to the closet, as if she'd expected Blake to hide in there, and her eyes focused on Whitley as he came out. 

"Uh, this is Weiss's brother. The evil 'you' was after--" Blake stuttered to a stop, jaw clenching, seeing the crystal blade on Ruby's back. 

"Few people are used to fighting people who look exactly like their friends and family," Ruby said, smiling and shrugging. "I will be honest, though, I thought you were hiding in the closet, not under the bed." 

Blake lunged over the bed, her blade meeting the evil Ruby's. "Who are you?" Blake demanded, staring her in the eyes. 

"Call me Haunt, if you're that desperate for a name," the other replied. She shoved Blake back, attacking. Blake stood on the bed, backing a step off as the Haunt jumped onto the bed. "I don't care to kill you, so please. Let me pass."

"I won't let you hurt him," Blake said, slashing at the Haunt. The Haunt moved back, stepping in to strike. Blake leapt into the air, leaving a shadow to take the hit, but the Haunt grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the floor. Blake rolled to the side as the Haunt leapt, striking down at her. The blade struck the floor, sending up chips of stone into the air. Blake rolled to her feet just in time to be kicked in the stomach. She recovered just enough to block the Haunt's sword, the two blades locking, and she stared across into cold, red eyes. Several glowing veins were visible in her face, a fierce, demonic crimson. 

The Haunt leaned weight into the blade, and Blake found her own sword getting pushed back into her throat. "This could be a good thing," the Haunt mused. "You could very well learn why heroism doesn't work tonight." She kneed Blake in the stomach, and Blake gasped. She still, barely, managed to keep herself from dying to her own sword. 

The Haunt grabbed her by her cat ears, pulling them to the side. Blake gritted her teeth, shoving back against the Haunt. The Haunt didn't budge. 

"I tried being a hero once," the Haunt whispered. "I was attacked by several of my friends, and lost all the ones closest to me. I've spent years now trying to get them back." She relaxed her grip suddenly, and Blake slid to the ground, gasping in pain. 

"So I'm not to keen on killing you, but I am willing to do so should you continue this," the Haunt said. 

Blake started to jump up, but the Haunt's boot was planted across her chest and collarbone. The Haunt plucked Gambol Shroud from Blake's grip--she was ridiculously strong--and stabbed the sword down through Blake's thigh, pinning her to the ground. Blake screamed in pain. The Haunt pushed the sword deeper into the ground, then removed her foot from Blake's chest. "Winter will be able to vouch for you," the Haunt said. She turned to face Whitley, who had been sneaking past to the door. 

Or at least, thought he'd been sneaking as the Haunt didn't even remark on it or hesitate. She swapped the ammo in her gun, casually stepping in front of the door as a red lightning crackled across her weapon. 

"I came here tonight to kill you and your parents. I intend to finish that goal. Goodbye, Whitley Schnee." She put her gun up to his head and fired. 


	6. Chapter 6

As she finished speaking, as she fired, a stream of rose petals moved around her, shoving Whitley aside as Ruby shoved the gun aside. The bullet went astray, hitting the wall and growing up several tiny crystals where it hit. The Haunt screamed in fury, pointing her sword at Ruby before she was thrown into the wall herself. Weiss spun, creating a glyph and spraying ice Dust through it, freezing the Haunt to the ground. 

Weiss rushed over, pulling Gambol Shroud from the floor with a grunt of effort. Blake cried out again as Weiss lifted her, supporting her. "If you survive this night, we'll apologize, so don't you dare die on me," Weiss ordered, dragging Blake from the room. Whitley stumbled after them, with Ruby slamming the door shut behind them. 

"Maybe we should have taken her down while we could?" Ruby asked, rushing after them. The door blew to splinters, and the Haunt stepped out, her sword ready and a look of fury on her face. 

"Something tells me we couldn't have," Weiss muttered, carrying Blake away. Ruby fired off shots at the Haunt as they retreated back into the hallway where Winter was. The Haunt screamed in fury, charging after them and turning into a cloud of rose petals. Ruby's next shots went right through the cloud with no effect, and the Haunt rushed past her, picking up Whitley and slamming him into the ground ahead of them. 

"Die, brat!" the Haunt cried, stabbing down at him. Winter rushed into the path, knocking the Haunt back. The Haunt reloaded her sword-gun, glaring at Winter. "Don't make me regret sparing you," she hissed. She raised her sword in time for a black ribbon to wrap around her wrist. With a firm yank, Blake yanked the weapon from the Haunt's hand. 

Weiss and Ruby landed on either side of the Haunt, pointing their weapons in her face. 

The Haunt gritted her teeth. 

"Surrender," Winter ordered. 

"Why not...you go to hell?" the Haunt snarled. She slipped a dagger out of each sleeve, then rushed Ruby. She got in and under the scythe, throwing Ruby back and slashing her arm. Weiss lunged with Winter, and she stepped in between the two of them, kicking them both away. Then, she turned to Blake and rushed forward. She threw one of her daggers, scoring Blake's hand. The blow made her drop her weapon, and she looked up as the Haunt leapt onto her. Weiss jumped in the way, snatching up her sword and attacking with a cry of, "No!"

The Haunt's dagger plunged into Weiss's chest as Myrtenaster skewered the Haunt's stomach. There was a long moment as the two stared each other in the face. Then, the Haunt stepped back, letting go of the dagger. Myrtenaster slowly pulled out of her stomach, dripping with a thick, black blood. The Haunt kicked the handle of her crystal sword, catching it. Ignoring the weapons of the others, she simply strode from the room, sheathing her weapon. 

Weiss collapsed besides Blake. "I think...I need...a minute," Weiss gasped, breathing becoming difficult. "Someone...get this knife...out of my chest..." Then she lost consciousness. 

She wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up, but daylight streamed in through the window, and she looked at the next hospital bed over and saw Yang talking quietly with Ruby and Blake--the latter of whom had her leg in a cast. 

"How long has it been?" Weiss asked. 

Immediately they all began freaking out, but Weiss just repeated her question. 

"It's been three days," Ruby said. "Her dagger went _deep._ It broke through your Aura and just...kept going."

"You didn't have to take that hit for me," Blake said quietly. "I...I..."

"Well, it was only fair," Weiss muttered. "I mean, we do still owe you an apology for saying you attacked Yang."

"I'm fairly annoyed that I was unconscious throughout most of the thing," Yang muttered. "Do you guys think we'll ever meet Haunt again?"

"Hopefully not," Weiss said, sitting up. Which was when she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt, only a bandage over her chest. With a light shriek, she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, lying back down and blushing. 

"They had to do surgery to get all the parts of the blade out," Blake said. She limped over, putting her hands around Weiss's shoulders. "Never do that again. If-if you had died there, I-I don't know what I'd have--"

"Stop blubbering," Weiss ordered. "Everything's alright now, right? I moved to protect you. I certainly did not plan on still taking that hit. I tried my hardest to avoid it--in a way, it's partly my fault for letting it hit me."

"Don't you go off like that!" Blake said, shaking her head. "It's not even remotely--"

"Enough!" Ruby cried. "I can only take so much of this! Let's just...be glad we're all okay. I was worried that---I'd lose you guys."

"It doesn't happen with every team RWBY," Blake said, grabbing Ruby's hand. "Looks like it only happened with the Haunt."

"Whoever she was..." Ruby hesitated. "I hope she gets her happy ending."

"Me, too," Yang said, "just...you know. Without all the murder."

They couldn't help but laugh at that. Weiss put a hand to her chest, feeling her latest scar through the bandage. She guessed that Blake's leg would would scar, as well as Yang's wound. Winter's hand wounds definitely would. 

The Haunt had left her marks. But thankfully, all of them would walk away from this fight. And if the Haunt ever came back, they'd be stronger than ever, ready to take her down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! A short fic for the Legend of the Night Haunt. This was more of normal people seeing interdimensional stuff for the first time, though in this case, they never figure out what was going on. I plan on doing some fics later that lean more heavily into Ravenwing trying to deal with the Haunt, but for now, hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
